


Sentient Sex Toy

by SamuelJames



Series: For Your Use [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wishes Diggle were a little more forceful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentient Sex Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> _Title: Sentient Sex Toy_   
>  _Pairing: John Diggle/Oliver Queen_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Oliver wishes Diggle were a little more forceful_   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  Arrow, Oliver/Diggle, mouth._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Diggle is strong enough to hold him down, to give him the feeling of being put in his place but he's tender and slow and kisses Oliver sweetly when what Oliver wants is for Diggle to fuck his mouth. He can't exactly steer things round to his favourite act but he wants to gag till there's tears in his eyes, stretch his mouth wide for Diggle's cock and feel as though he's just there as an opening for Diggle to use - a toy that can gasp and moan who can be brought to tears or come just from being used. Instead when he's on his knees he takes Diggle's cock in as far as he can and brings Diggle's hand to the back of his head and pushes himself to take more which only helps somewhat, most of the pleasure isn't from the act itself and he hopes Diggle will see what he's asking for without him having to explain why he likes it so much or how he came to discover this kink in the first place.


End file.
